gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Production timeline
Development * 16 January 2007: HBO options A Song of Ice and FireVariety article George R.R. Martin's blog. * 31 May 2007: David Benioff, D.B. Weiss and George R.R. Martin appear on the social networking site Second Life to talk about the potential TV seriesGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. * 5 November 2007: The Writer's Guild of America strike begins, delaying work on Game of Thrones for its durationGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. * 17 December 2007: George R.R. Martin confirms that work on the series remains suspended due to the strikeGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. * 12 February 2008: The WGA strike ends, allowing work on the script for Game of Thrones's pilot to resume. * 13 June 2008: George R.R. Martin confirms that a second draft of the pilot script has been submitted to HBO and that the BBC will be co-funding the projectGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. * 9 September 2008: HBO exercises its option and buys the television rights to A Song of Ice and FireGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. Pilot pre-production * 11 November 2008: HBO orders a pilot for Game of ThronesGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. * 14 November 2008: David Benioff and D.B. Weiss leave a message on the Westeros forums thanking fans for their support and asking for casting suggestionsWesteros.org forum. * 19 November 2008: The Winter is Coming blog is established by New Jersey-based Phil Bicking to cover production of the pilot and TV series in-depthWinter is Coming. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss confirm that the ages of many of the younger characters will be increased for production reasons and that the series will employ mostly British accentsWesteros.org forum. * 27 January 2009: George R.R. Martin discusses the TV series and the complications of merchandising rights related to the series in a podcast interview with THAC0THAC0 podcast. * 12 March 2009: Ireland is mooted as the filming location for the series in unconfirmed comments from the head of HBO's programming departmentWinter is Coming. * 18 March 2009: Highlander actor Adrian Paul expresses an interest in auditioning for the seriesWinter is Coming. * 10 April 2009: Winter is Coming reports that Scotland and Morocco are being touted as filming locations as well as IrelandWinter is Coming. * 21 April 2009: HBO confirms that filming will begin in October at the Paint Hall studio facility in Belfast, Northern IrelandGeorge R.R. Martin's blog Northern Ireland government press release The Belfast Telegraph Winter is Coming. * 5 May 2009: Peter Dinklage is the first announced cast member for Game of Thrones. It is confirmed that he will be playing Tyrion Lannister. Thomas McCarthy is confirmed as the director of the pilot episodeThe Hollywood Reporter Winter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog. *18 May 2009: Holly Marie Combs is rumoured as being considered for the role of Catelyn StarkWinter is Coming. The producers confirm this is not the caseWinter is Coming. *21 May 2009: Casting for the Game of Thrones pilot is underway by this pointWinter is Coming. *13 June 2009: Nina Gold is confirmed as Game of Thrones's casting directorWinter is Coming. *6 July 2009: Winter is Coming reports on a number of high-profile American TV commentators and bloggers discussing the projectWinter is Coming. *19 July 2009: Sean Bean, Mark Addy, Kit Harington, Jack Gleeson and Harry Lloyd are announced as having been cast in the roles of Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon, Jon Snow, Joffrey Baratheon and Viserys Targaryen respectivelyGeorge R.R. Martin's blog Winter is Coming *3 August 2009: It is announced that Jennifer Ehle has been cast as Catelyn Stark The Hollywood Reporter George R.R. Martin's blogWinter is Coming. *18 August 2009: The Game of Thrones production office in Belfast is up and running by this timeWinter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog. *20 August 2009: Seven additional casting announcements are made: Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister, Tamzin Merchant as Daenerys Targaryen, Richard Madden as Robb Stark, Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont, Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy, Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark and Maisie Williams as Arya Stark. *1 September 2009: It is announced that Lena Headey will be playing Cersei LannisterThe Chicago Tribune Winter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog *3 September 2009: Garret Dillahunt is reported to be interested in a role in the seriesWinter is Coming. *8 September 2009: Australian actor Conan Stevens expresses an interest in auditioning for the series for the role of Gregor Clegane and rapidly gains fan supportWinter is Coming. *22 September 2009: Set construction at the Paint Hall is underway by this timeWinter is Coming. *23 September 2009: It is confirmed that Rory McCann has been cast in the role of Sandor CleganeBSC Review George R.R. Martin's blog Winter is Coming. *24 September 2009: Casting of extras for the pilot beginsWinter is Coming. *1 October 2009: Bronson Webb announces on his website that he has been cast as Will in the pilotBronson Webb's website. *5 October 2009: Esme Bianco confirms on her website that she will be playing Ros, a prostitute in King's Landing, in the pilot episodeEsme Bianco's website Winter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog. *13 October 2009: Issac Hempstead-Wright is cast as Bran StarkThe Chicago Tribune Winter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog. *17 October 2009: Jason Momoa is cast as Khal DrogoWinter is Coming The Chicago Tribune George R.R. Martin's blog. *20 October 2009: Aimee Richardson is cast in a non-speaking role as Myrcella BaratheonWinter is Coming. HBO announces that Jamie Campbell Bower, Joseph Mawle, Richard Ridings, Ron Donachie, Donald Sumpter and Ian McNeice have been cast as Waymar Royce, Benjen Stark, Gared, Rodrik Cassel, Maester Luwin and Illyrio Mopatis respectivelyThe Chicago Tribune Winter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog George R.R. Martin's blog George R.R. Martin's blog George R.R. Martin's blog. *21 October 2009: TIME Magazine reports on the almost-unprecedented buzz around a series that has not even started filming yetTIME Magazine. *22 October 2009: David Benioff and D.B. Weiss once again thank the fans for their casting suggestions and supportWesteros.org forum. Pilot filming *24 October 2009: Day 1 of pilot production. Work begins at Doune Castle in Scotland, which is standing in for Winterfell. Set and costume rehearsals seem to be taking place rather than filmingBBC News Winter is Coming. *26 October 2009: Day 3 of pilot production. Filming begins. The Winterfell feast is the first scene shotWinter is Coming. The German band Corvus Corax appear as a troupe of musicians performing at the feastWesteros.org forums. *27 October 2009: Day 4 of pilot production. The main cast wraps up shooting at Doune CastleWinter is Coming. *28 October 2009: Day 5 of pilot production. No filming as the production relocates to BelfastWinter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog. Robert Stromberg, fresh from working on James Cameron's film Avatar, is confirmed to be working on visual effects for the pilotWinter is Coming. *29 October 2009: Day 6 of pilot production. The prologue scene is filmed at Tollymore Forest Park with extensive fake snow usedWinter is Coming. *2 November 2009: Day 10 of pilot production. The scenes where Eddard executes Gared and Robb and Jon find the direwolves in the snow, are filmed at Cairncastle, County AntrimWinter is Coming Tower of the Hand. *3 November 2009: Day 11 of pilot production. George R.R. Martin signs copies of his books in a Belfast book store and is joined by many castmembers who mingle and talk with fans into the evening The Wertzone The Wertzone The Wertzone Winter is Coming Winter is Coming Westeros.org. There are indications that the new scene between Ros, Tyrion and Jaime in a King's Landing brothel was also filmed on this dayWinter is Coming. *4 November 2009: Day 12 of production. The scene in Winterfell courtyard where Tommen and Bran are sparring is filmedWinter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog. *5 November 2009: Day 13 of production. Filming takes place at Castle Ward, County DownWesteros.org. The scene being shot is most likely King Robert's arrival at Winterfell, due to the presence of an effects-enhanced carriage that will be turned into Cersei's wheelhouseWinter is Coming. *10 November 2009: Day 18 of production. Filming has been underway for the last few days at the Paint Hall in Belfast. The famous, "The things I do for love," scene is apparently shot on this dayWinter is Coming. *11 November 2009: Day 19 of production. It is reported that filming of Season 1 will be spread over 30 weeks, if the series goes aheadWesteros.org. *12 November 2009: Day 20 of production. Filming in Northern Ireland is concluded and the production moves to MoroccoWinter is Coming. *13 November 2009: Day 21 of production. Filming in Morocco gets underway at the Ouarzazate studio. *16 November 2009: Day 24 of production. George R.R. Martin reports arriving at the studio and that the filming of the first meeting between Khal Drogo and Daenerys has already taken place. The wedding scene is filmed that nightGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. *18 November 2009: Day 26 of production. Principle photography of the pilot is concludedWinter is Coming. *19 November 2009: The pilot wrap party is heldGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. Post-pilot period *1 December 2009: It is revealed that Jamie Bamber auditioned for the role of Jaime Lannister but did not get the roleWinter is Coming. *15 December 2009: Irish actor Peter O'Meara expresses an interest in auditioning for the series, if picked upWinter is Coming. *17 December 2009: HBO trademarks the Game of Thrones name for merchandising purposesWinter is Coming. *14 January 2010: HBO's progamming chief Michael Lombardo gives a very positive and enthusiastic report on the pilot's production and on the dailies seen so farThe Hollywood Reporter Live Feed. *15 January 2010: The wolf pups used to stand in for the dirwolf pups on the pilot are put up for saleWinter is Coming. HBO are rumoured to be planning to book two of the Paint Hall's four filming sets for the next five yearsWinter is Coming. *24 February 2010: American actress Felicia Day expresses an interest in auditioning for the seriesGeekadelphia]. *27 February 2010: A source claims that HBO has begun contracting services in Belfast that will be needed to work on the pilot, including making paymentsWinter is Coming. *2 March 2010: HBO officially picks up Game of Thrones for a 10-episode first season (including the pilot)The Hollywood Reporter Live Feed The Chicago Tribune TIME Magazine Ain't It Cool News George R.R. Martin's blog George R.R. Martin's blog Winter is Coming. Season 1 pre-production *3 March 2010: The Northern Ireland government discloses that the TV project could bring as much as £20 million to the local economyBBC News. *10 March 2010: Bryan Cogman is revealed to be writing Episode 4 of the seriesWinter is Coming. *13 March 2010: An extensive call for crewmembers for Game of Thrones goes outWinter is Coming. *16 March 2010: Jane Espenson is added to the writing roster. She will be writing Episode 6 of the seriesThe Chicago Tribune. *19 March 2010: It is announced that Jennifer Ehle has left the Game of Thrones project. Her role as Catelyn Stark will now be played by Northern Irish actress Michelle FairleyThe Hollywood Reporter Live Feed George R.R. Martin's blog. *24 March 2010: It is confirmed that George R.R. Martin will be writing Episode 8 of Season 1. The remaining episodes (1-3, 5, 7 and 9-10) will be written by producers David Benioff and D.B. WeissWinter is Coming. *25 March 2010: Rumours begin circulating that Tamzin Merchant is also departing the projectWinter is Coming. *2 April 2010: Elena Satine is reported as having auditioned for the role of Daenerys, strengthening rumours of Merchant's departureWinter is Coming. *8 April 2010: Maisie Williams releases pictures of herself wielding a replica of Arya's sword, NeedleGeorge R.R. Martin's blog Valyrian Steel. *9 April 2010: George R.R. Martin comments on how overseas viewers will be able to watch the seriesGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. *12 April 2010: HBO issues a press release confirming that they have hired David J. Peterson of the Language Creation Society to create a fully-working Dothraki language that will be used in the seriesBSC Review George R.R. Martin's blog. *18 April 2010: George R.R. Martin expands on some of the challenges facing the project and on what will be happening in his episodeWesteros.org Westeros.org Winter is Coming. *27 April 2010: Winter is Coming releases an image of an extra in costumeWinter is Coming. *29 April 2010: It is confirmed that Tamzin Merchant has left the project and her role of Daenerys is being recastThe Chicago Tribune. *1 May 2010: George R.R. Martin completes his script and goes on to report that Ros may return in later episodes and that the TV series will be very faithful, but deviations from the books are possible and more likely the longer it goes onGeorge R.R. Martin's blog Winter is Coming. *21 May 2010: It is confirmed that Emilia Clarke has replaced Tamzin Merchant in the role of DaenerysThe Chicago Tribune George R.R. Martin's blog. *25 May 2010: The Televisionary blog reports it has secured a copy of the pilot and that the quality of the finished episode is very highWinter is Coming Televisionary Blog. *27 May 2010: The UK's tallest man, Neil Fingleton, reports that he has auditioned for the role of Gregor Clegane in the seriesWinter is Coming. *3 June 2010: HBO shows an internal trailer of the series to investors, apparently to a positive reception. Fans begin clamouring for a trailer of some kind to be released publiclyWinter is Coming. *5 June 2010: Director Brian Kirk joins the project and will direct two episodes of Season 1Winter is Coming. *13 June 2010: HBO airs a 22-second teaser trailer for Game of Thrones ahead of the third season premiere of True Blood, to a mostly positive reception.Game of Thrones teaser trailer Winter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog *19 June 2010: Finn Jones is cast as Loras TyrellWinter is Coming George R.R. Martin's blog Liverpool Echo. *23 June 2010: Kristian Nairn is cast as HodorThe Wertzone Winter is Coming and Roy Dotrice as Grand Maester PycelleGeorge R.R. Martin's blog Winter is Coming The Wertzone. *24 June 2010: It is reported that HBO are going to be building a massive castle set at the Magheramorne quarry in Northern Ireland for the seriesThe Larne Times. Martin later confirms that the set for Castle Black will be built on this site, including a fully-operable winch elevator as described in the booksGeorge R.R. Martin's blog. *25 June 2010: Martin confirms that Paul Engelen has been hired to work on hair and make-up for the seriesGeorge R.R. Martin's blog Winter is Coming. *6 July 2010: It is announced that John Bradley-West has been cast as Samwell TarlyManchester Metropolitan University News Winter is Coming, Luke McEwan as Rast and Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio ForelWinter is Coming. *7 July 2010: Westeros.org confirms that Conan Stevens has been cast in the role of Gregor Clegane Westeros.org Winter is Coming. Casting sources indicate that the prologue scene will be reshot and the role of Will will be recast due to Bronson Webb's other commitments Winter is Coming. *10 July 2010: It is confirmed through Twitter that Jamie Sives has been cast as Jory Cassel Westeros.org Winter is Coming. Lena Headey answers fan questions about her casting as Cersei Lannister and how she will approach the roleImagine Me & You Fansite. Season 1 filming * 26 July 2010: Filming is due to begin. References